


S6 Spoilers

by calangkoh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/comfort but its just comfort, I have a disease called caring too much about stevens mental health and its incurable!, fake spoilers, more like wishful thinking, not even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calangkoh/pseuds/calangkoh
Summary: S6E1 leak: Steven walks through Beach City and decides to not gaf





	S6 Spoilers

Steven woke up to a bright sunny day in Beach City. For the first time in a year, there was no threat hanging over his head, no possibility of everyone he knows and loves disappearing, no anxiety over who he is or could be. 

Unfortunately, when you’re used to living in a constant state of anxiety, it’s disorienting to suddenly have it lifted. In fact, the absence of anxiety can just give you more anxiety. 

To combat the persisting dread of the end of life as he knew it, Steven would normally go into town in search of some issue to solve, no matter how small. 

Today was different. He was adamant to have a relaxing, anxiety-free day. 

He got some pizza from Fish Stew Pizza, where Kiki was chewing out Jenny for not filling up the tank to the pizza car. Listening to them fight was upsetting for Steven, so he took his pizza outside and shared some pieces of crust with the seagulls.

He passed Peedee, who was groaning over having to be the cameraman for Ronaldo’s new movie, which also needed someone to play the evil lizard sorceror for him to defeat. 

“Any chance you’d be willing to play the part?”

“I’d love to help, but I’m swamped. Good luck with the movie!” Steven smiled and continued on his walk. 

Not-Mayor Dewey was sulking on a bench, desperately needing help with his online dating profile. 

“Universe! You’re young and hip, right? Think you can help me out?” He had asked after explaining his dilemma. 

Steven shrugged. “I wish I could, Mr. Dewey, but I don’t really want to.”

”Fair enough,” he nodded.

As Steven passed Funland, Mr. Smiley got his attention and explained that all the prizes from one of his carnival game stands went missing. 

“Do you know anything about this?”

Behind Mr. Smiley, Steven caught sight of Onion lugging a giant bag over his shoulder and getting into a getaway van driven by one of his friends. It seemed very illegal and very strange, like it could lead to some wacky but subtly heartfelt eleven-minute adventure that would be fun if Steven hadn’t decided to give himself a break from solving other people’s problems. 

“Nope!” Steven replied. Mr. Smiley frowned. 

“But hey, you’ll figure it out!” Steven added. 

Mr. Smiley thanked him for the support and turned to start solving the mystery on his own. 

Steven walked and passed citizens who all had something to say. Most of them were good-natured comments about his absence from town and questions about his space adventure. 

Returning home, Steven realized that sometimes just saying “you’ll be okay!” is enough, and that he doesn’t need to get involved. He doesn’t need to feel that obligation. He doesn’t need to prove anything to himself about his own self-worth by always putting others first. He can put himself first and nothing bad was going to happen just because of that, even though before it seemed like whenever he acted in his own self-interest it led to life-threatening consequences. 

No one was getting kidnapped, no one was getting attacked by a monster, and no one’s world was going to end. 

He sat on the couch and took a self-indulgent nap and woke up refreshed. He felt at peace with himself, and for once that was all that mattered to him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine steven as the squidward sunglasses meme except instead of being grumpy he’s just at total peace with himself and the world :))))


End file.
